vampyre_knights_and_boobsfandomcom-20200214-history
Juggernaut Drive
|other_names = Tyrant of Supremacy God-Eater|type = Technique|abilities = Temporarily unleashes the full power of the Heavenly Dragons sealed in the Ancient Gear, but at the cost of the user's life and sanity.|wielder(s) = Arthur Pendragon Vali Apollyon|romaji = Jagānōto Doraivu}}Juggernaut Drive, also known as the Tyrant of Supremacy, is a special ability of the Longinus - Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing. Summary A special ability of the Longinus - Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing, and are considered to be forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power. Juggernaut Drive contains a curse made up of the negative emotions of the past possessors of the Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing that influences the current user to enter this form. The curse of the Juggernaut Drive can be permanently removed if the hatred of its past possessors are dispersed. After its first activation, the Juggernaut Drive leaves the Ancient Gear in a state where its past possessor's thoughts have been released. For other Ancient Gears that have creatures sealed inside (such as the Panthera Nemea), their Juggernaut Drive goes under a different name called "Breakdown the Beast" ( ), also known as the Beast of Supremacy, but functions the same way. Juggernaut Drive was mentioned in Volume 4, when Vali was preparing to enter this form but was interrupted by the arrival of Kazaru and Mwindo, who came to retrieve him. The form made its official debut in Volume 6, when Arthur unintentionally activates an incomplete form of Juggernaut Drive due to the overwhelming negative feelings after Elaine's apparent "death" at the hands of Shalba Bashalum Bacchus. Arthur went berserk and ripped Shalba's arms off, Shalba found himself overpowered and incapable of defeating Arthur, being devoured by him. The Oppai Dragon's theme song was played to calm Arthur enough for Vali to reduce Arthur's power and later exit Juggernaut Drive by poking Mina's breasts. In Volume 7, Vali activated the Juggernaut Drive during the battle against Loke, however, unlike Arthur, he was able to temporarily negate the Juggernaut Drive's negative effects by using his divine and demonic powers as a source instead of his life force. He was then teleported by Kuroka to fight against Fenrir elsewhere. In Volume 10, during his fight with Sairaorg, Arthur nearly entered Juggernaut Drive again under the negative influence from the past possessors. However, he managed to resist it and change the view point of the possessors. As a result, Arthur soon found himself equipped with a new form called the Cardinal Crimson Incursio. In Volume 12, Vali had achieved an new enhanced form that surpasses Juggernaut Drive by sealing all of the past possessors' consciousness, the new form is called Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive. The form Breakdown the Beast was debuted in Volume 21 by Sairaorg when facing off against the current 3rd Ranker of the Rating Games, Bedeze Abaddon. Chants A special chant must be used to activate Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast. The chant for the Panthera Nemea's Breakdown the Beast goes as follows: : Wielder: This body, this soul, even if it falls into an endless ravine! : Regulus: My Lord and I, we will exhaust this body and this soul to rise up the endless royal road! : Wielder: Raze, triumph, play, and shine! : Regulus: This is the body of a Demonic Beast! : Wielder: Lodged on top of my fist, is the glorious imperial authority! : Regulus: Dance! : Wielder: Dance! : Both: Bloom!!! : Both: Breakdown The Beast, Climb Over!" The chant for the Boosted Pump's Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: : I, who shall awaken, : I am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the Principle of Domination from God : I mock at the "infinite", and fret over the "dream" : I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination : And I shall drown you in the depths of the crimson purgatory! The chant for the Divine Dividing's Juggernaut Drive goes as follows: : I, who shall awaken, : I am the Heavenly Dragon who lost all to the Principle of Supremacy : I envy the "infinite" and long for the "dream" : I shall become the White Dragon that masters the path of Supremacy : And I shall lead you to the farthest reaches of innocence Abilities The Juggernaut Drive unleashes the restraint placed on the Two Heavenly Dragons sealed in both the Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing, granting the user power that is said to rival that of Gods or Satans. The immense power is so great that, upon activation, its aura would have destroyed the local areas. Like the Balance Breaker state, the user can use Boost and Divide without the 10 second limit. While in this form, the user has a greatly increased flight speed to the point where it can be hard to follow with ones eye sight. This form is also capable of fending off powerful attacks by simply flapping its wings. From the various jewels all over the armor, the user can grow multiple limbs and blades akin to the appearance of a dragon. On top of that, the user obtains the ability to shoot lasers out of their mouth. Its most powerful attack is the Longinus Smasher, previously only available in the Boosted Pump's Juggernaut Drive. It is an energy beam of immense destructive power fired from a launcher hidden in the chest. Drawbacks Despite its overwhelming power, both the Juggernaut Drive and Breakdown the Beast are a double-edged sword. During application, the user will find themselves abundant with newfound abilities and enhancements powers, however it has immense repercussions. After activation, the user loses their sanity and will obliterate everything in its surrounding, leaving very little to no trace. Formerly, the only way to put an end to this rampage was when the user would eventually and inevitably destroy themselves. According to Vali, a complete transformation is permanent, but it is possible to change back if the transformation is incomplete. It would seem that some form of soothing is required to end the rampage, typically in the form of music. The forms main danger is that it's consumption of the user's life-force as a fuel source. Vali is a rare exceptional case as he is able to enter the Juggernaut Drive state without endangering his life-force by using his divine and/or demonic power as a substitute, but he will go berserk if he uses it for too long. However, in spite of all this, Vali cannot control the Juggernaut Drive, but enforces some of his will. Another exception would be Sairaorg, who still manages to keep his sanity in place while having his life-force drained while using Breakdown the Beast. Forms Juggernaut Drive Juggernaut Drive appears very similar to the Scale Mail armor with a much more Dragon-like appearance, in the anime it takes a more gigantic form. The armor possesses claw-like growths on the hands and feet, as well as horns and a fanged mouth on the helmet. Caesar Juggernaut Overdrive A new upgraded form of Juggernaut Drive which surpasses the original that Vali alone obtained after he successfully sealed all of the past possessors' consciousness. In this form, the user does not lose control or consume their lifespan. Regulus Panthera Nemea Leather Purpure The Breakdown the Beast form of Panthera Nemea, the form resembles Sairaorg's subspecies Re-Drive armor Panthera Nemea Leather, the form changes color to purple, silver and gold. Trivia * Juggernaut Drive was originally stated to be a special ability which was exclusive for Ancient Gears with powerful creatures inside. Though in Volume 11, it was changed to a special ability exclusive for Ancient Gears with the Heavenly Dragons residing in them (Boosted Pump and Divine Dividing). For other Ancient Gears with other creatures residing in them, a new name, called Breakdown the Beast, was given. * The "infinity" and the "dream" used in the chants are references to the Dragon Goddess Ophis and the True Dragon, Scarlet Grand. Ophis represents the "infinite", as she was born from the "nothingness" of infinity, while Scarlet Grand represents the "dream", as he was born from the "illusions" of dreams. * Longinus Smasher appears to be a homage to the Mega Smasher from the Guyver series. * Juggernaut Drive and similarly Break Down the Beast were named so because they bring out a huge, powerful, and overwhelming force that forces the user into a specified negative state. Category:Terminology Category:Techniques and Abilities